


[Podfic] Troublesome Timing by FrznLights [Podfic]

by Rick_KTish



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Recording, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I have a cold and I still decided to record, I'm Sorry, IDK how to TECHNOLOGY, Link to Download, Link to Stream, Not embedded because I don't know how, POV Multiple, Podfic, Podfic length 32:14, Reincarnation, Terrible Voices, Time Travel, What Was I Thinking?, awesome story, mp4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rick_KTish/pseuds/Rick_KTish
Summary: AWESOME fic I can't really do justice to, but I thought I might as well try."Shikamaru didn't know if it was time travel or reincarnation. But between memories of the future and having Itachi and Sasuke as brothers, he knew his dreams of a simple life would be impossible.(Or: The best idea I had for motivating Shikamaru to interact with Itachi)(From FFnet)"All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (for the copyright) and FrznLights (for the fic)





	[Podfic] Troublesome Timing by FrznLights [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrznLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrznLights/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Troublesome Timing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060292) by [FrznLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrznLights/pseuds/FrznLights). 



Stream at <http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/kci3gthyp8/Troublesome_Timing_ch_1.m4a>

Download at <https://kiwi6.com/file/kci3gthyp8>

 

Recorded on my phone (until I can get my mic recorder talking to my computer) as an MP4 (because why would it save things in a common format?), so I'll embed as soon as I figure out how. For now, enjoy the cut-off beginnings of words every time I had to pause to go help my grandpa find the remote to the TV again. (sorry.)

If anyone knows how to convert files to mp3 with either Android or Linux Mint and can comment a link to a good tutorial, please do; I'm all for making this more convenient for my listeners, I just have no technological skills to speak of *scratches head sheepishly*.

Happy listening!


End file.
